


The Dark Rising of Sabrina

by Bella4evr3



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Chosen One, Evil relationship, F/M, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella4evr3/pseuds/Bella4evr3
Summary: The Dark Rising is coming...The Dark Lord will have Sabrina Spellman in the form of possession.  Deeming Nicholas Scratch to be a fine vessel.Takes place after season 1.  With Sabrina signing her name in the Book of the Beast - the lure of evil is even more tempting.





	The Dark Rising of Sabrina

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I just finished the series on Netflix!! And I was at a loss when I watched the ending. I didn’t want it to be over. Therefore this idea popped itself into my mind so I had to write it out. This is only the intro. More to come soon!

Everything changed the night the Thirteen witches of Greendale were summoned.

She’d raised Hellfire from the depths of Hell itself and handed over her freedom in exchange to gain the power necessary to protect those she cares about.  

Through blood her life now belonged to the Dark Lord and the Church of Night. 

Sabrina knew the cost of signing her name, giving up the mortal side of her - she would never be able to see Susie, Ros, and Harvey ever again.  

It was worth it, she thought. 

She could walk the path of night. Knowing her friends were safe from her.  For there was a darkness within her.  

There has always been ever since she could remember.  Sabrina just didn’t know how to release it.  

Until now that is...


End file.
